If the PAW Patrol used Electronics
Okay, this was made for fun-I honestly don't know why else did I create this, lol -SSC Oh yeah. I forgot to mention that this is a parody of the Minecraft if's by ExpoldingTNT. Check him out! Texting Terron: I wonder how this texting feature works. (in the lookout..) Ryder: huh? I got a message? who could that be? UNKNOWN NUMBER: uyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyahhhhhh Terron: Oops. better delete this before Ryder doesn't see. Phone: Get the premium version in order to delete the text! Terron: oh no.. Angry Birds Vortex: Come on.. MOVE ALREADY! The slingshot stays in place. Vortex: maybe I should try using something to cover the paw (uses a sleeve...or something) Hah! It's moving! The slingshot is moving, and it launches the other way. Vortex: OH COME ON! Rocky: Are you ok..? Paw Patrol Fanon Wiki Syntax: Woohoo! I'm logged on! (sees chat) I don't know if it's safe, but I'll try. Syntax goes onto the chat feature while Terron is looking behind him. Syntax: I can see you, Terron. Terron: No you can't. Syntax: The screen is reflective. Terron: Oh yeah. SyntaX3305: Hi guys! Terron: how do you know how to type? Syntax; It's a keyboard, plus I'm typing at an angle. Terron: LET ME TRY! (starts typing all over the keyboard) SyntaX3305: reiugfrh3'rb[SSSSSSSorru5 Syntax: What the heck?! SyntaX3305 has been banned from the wiki! Syntax: (looks at Terron sternly) I'm gonna kill you, you little mutt! YouTube Emerald is seen with a laptop, somehow being redirected to YouTube. She looks up for a song. Sjd Macjine (sloppy typing) Results: Porter Robinson: Sad Machine Sad Machine by Tama_N (Insane 9*) Emerald: listens to this Sad Machine, almost chuckling at the fact the name of the song is called so. She likes the music and song though. Thunder: What are you up to? Emerald: ... Terron: (comes out of nowhere) Hi guys! Thunder: Uh oh.. Terron: you listening to that type of music? Laaame... Why not something else? (searches up a video in YouTube) Thunder: Ooh! I would like to listen to Stayin Ali-wait, what are you doing?? Terron: Done! "clicks on the result-" Boy 1: Haha! Even you can't fight like a pro! you're too Scared, right? Amateur. Boy 2: You said it, Jack! Boy 3: Do you know who I am? Boy 2: A stupid child, right? Thunder: I do not like where this is going. Boy 3: No! My name is....JOOOOOOOOHN CEEEENNNNNA! Thunder: Ok that joke is so old, and this is really lame, so I gu- Terron immediately searches up a heavy metal music, and cranks the volume to its MAX! Thunder: No, you aren't gonna- The music blasts at an ear damaging rate! Thunder: Stop the music! STOP THE MUSIC! Terron: I like it! You get the idea. Minecraft Day 1: Terron: Okay, I am a new player. I don't need no tuTORIEL to help me! I have mah brain! It's all in da DETERMINATION! (ok ok i'll stop) Terron: I'm cutting trees...and I don't know what to do with them..Oh yeah, make a sword! Except, how do I do that? Nightime approaches quickly! Terron: Wow that was fast. (looks straight at an Enderman) Oh no, who are you?!!! Enderman: *hisses and attacks Teron* Terron: No! NO! NO!!!! Day 2: Terron: Time to go mining! I got my Diomand Pickaxe, and I am very proud to wield it. Ever since I got it in creator mode! Terron starts mining straight down for ores. Terron: I hope it won't take long. One Eternity Later..... Terron: Phew, I can't mine anymore, I broke my pickaxe. (Also breaking it just mining Bedrock), ok....time to get up now. wait, HOW DO I GET UP?!! Day 3: Terron; Ooh! I can invite other players! I'll do that! After 30 minutes of installing and loading the terrain in multi-player mode, the terrain comes. Terron: I wonder who else is playing! I have creative mode, so I have an enchanted bow with all the effects in it! Terron looks behind to see an avatar named EM353 playing! Terron: aah! *launches bow and shoots directly at the player* Terron: Oh no, I- Emerald is heard crying loudly nearby. Terron: oops..i wonder what else is there? Terron looks at another player. Terron: I should introduce myself. Hi! my name is- The player beats him with one swing of the sword. SyntaX3305 Deal with it bruh. #ThugLife FNAF 3 Emerald plays the game on a dare. Emerald *breathing anxiously* okay.... Vortex is watching from behind. Vortex: This is fun, right? Emerald: ....no... Vortex; oh come on thi- Foxy jumpscares! Emerald: AAAAAH!!! *faints* Vortex: haha, this is fin, right Em? Emerald? EMERALD!!! Wake up!!! Oh wait, she passed out. Oh, well, it means I co- Freddy Jumpscares! Vortex: AAAAH!! *faints* Terron: (approaches) What are you two lazy mutts doing, sleeping around? Huh, FNAF. Nothing can scar- Springtrap Jumpscares Terron; AAH!!! *faints* Sorry LOL Undertale Emerald: ....hi Flowey!... Flowey: Ready? Emerald: ...maybe. Flowey: Here we go! *CLICK CLICK* See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? why, LOVE, of course! Emerald: I'm not in love... Flowey: You want some LOVE, don't you? Don't worry, I'll share some with you! Emerald backs away from the monitor for a few seconds. Emerald: .....ew.. Regardless, Emerald keeps on playing. Flowey: Down here, LOVE is shared through...little white..."friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around, get as many as you can! Emerald: (in thought) I don't want to fall in love with you *dodges pellets* Flowey: Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try that again, okay? Emerald: No. *keeps dodging the pellets until...* Flowey: You know what's going on here don't you? You just wanted to see me suffer. Emerald: ... *anxious breathing erupts* Flowey: DIE! *laughs* Emerald: aah! *closes the laptop and cries* Meanwhile... Syntax: C'mon! I can spare you Toriel! YES! Terron: Yes! I killed that creepy go-that's what we are supposed to do, right? GENOCIDE MODE INITIATED Geometry Dash Syntax: c'mon, I can beat decode.... Vortex: Hiiii! Syntax: NOO! I crashed! Dang it, you! Vortex: Sorry. Thought you were free. Syntax: I'm not just a nerd, you know. Now I have to play it all over again from my worst crash at 96% Vortex: sorry. Syntax: I'm gonna write my fail at my blog-huh? A message. 1st message: Terx202 u suck, Syntax3055! Syntax: ...do you know where Terron is? Vortex: no... Terron: Great, now I can hack into his system. Syntax: Well, please g-what?! MY STATUS is DELETED?! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU TERRON! Terron: Okay, this page is not funny anymore, so you can go now, readers. It's no use reading this s- SLAM! Syntax: That's what you get for being a jerk. Netflix Emerald is seen using Netflix on the screen in the lookout (NETFLIX ayyy!) and is watching My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic! Terron: Again? Emerald: ... Terron: I swear you are privileged too many times! It's my- Vortex: Hey guy-ooh Netflix! I wanna watch something! Emerald: ..but- Vortex: Sonic sounds good! Terron: Well, I also want to use Netflix too! Syntax: So do I! Terron: Great. Who else? Thunder: Me too! Terron: UGH! Frostbound: I would want to watch Big Bang Theory! Terron: Seriously, guys? I want to have the screen for once? Thunder: Well, not when you keep interfering! Syntax: Yeah, and you also deleted all my statistics! Thunder: Plus, you guys never let me first take the screen! Terron: What about night? Thunder: That would interfere with sleep. Anyway, I wanted to watch Tron Legacy! Frostbound: Big Bang Theory for me! Vortex: Sonic Go is a go for me! Emerald: MLP... Terron: And what in paw's name is that? Vortex: My Little Pony! Terron: You watch that lame show? HA! Thunder: Don't judge! Terron: Well, you guys watch stupid stuff, so yeah. What did you want to watch, Syntax? Syntax: I don't know, something that involves advanced technology. Frostbound: And what did YOU want to watch? Terron: Oh, um, nothing...but Teen Titans Go. Everyone Else: ... Vortex: YOU WATCH THAT GARBAGE? Thunder: C'MON DUDE! Everyone Else (except for Emerald and Terron): YOU ARE SO LAME! It's a joke k? It's a gud show Instagram TBA MORE coming soon! Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:First Gen Story Category:Episode Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes